


Halloween Vengeance

by Bunnylover94



Series: Spells [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Revenge is rarely as satisfactory as people dream about. It's messy, but Kol Mikaelson is never against getting his hands dirty.He just hopes that his new potential romantic partner will understand. Thought he highly doubts that. Warlocks are never the ones to relate to when they want to commit to their revenges.He hopes Jeremy will get that stick removed soon. Kol would prefer a fun-loving and a willing warlock revenge accomplice. AU.





	Halloween Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.  
> A/N: I love Kol and Jeremy together! They balance each other. One loves bloody conflicts and spells and the other simply wants to try doing the right thing. This piece will be super-violent.  
> Kol ain't messing around no more.

 The square was filled with humans giggling and hollering at one another. Humans reeked of alcohol and weed. They dipped and leaned into each other. Their sweat gleamed as their dancing inebriated black pupils darted between their drinks and their equally pathetic companions. Kol guided Jeremy down the block by his wrist. Kol's nostrils flared as the many sharp scented perfumes, colognes, deodorants and rotten chickens' scents blended together.

  One human toppled into him and then attempted to bat her miniscule and mascara-caked eyelashes at him. He forced down the urge to rip out her eyes. He hated mortals. Especially clingy mortals. They irritated him more than his family.

  Kol leaned into her and forced her eyes to fixate on his. "Go run along, darling. I'd hate to get blood and eye gunk on me."

 The human nodded and scampered away like an obedient pup.

 Honestly, humans grew more annoying as the centuries passed. Weak and desperate. They were wasting their hours for pathetic endeavors. Why did warlocks like the Bennett boy dedicate their lives to those miserable and annoying creatures? Humans were too ignorant to realize they wasted their lives away; that was a real tragedy. Kol wanted nothing more than to rip out every worthless heart, pesky tongue and tear into every idiot's neck who dared to breathe near him.

  He didn't get resurrected just he could have moronic mortals spread their filth on him. He still had a few things to take care of. Kol wasn't against killing a few humans who bumped into him with their grimy mortal shoulders.

  Second-rate Halloween related décor littered the street. Black bat shaped glitter clumped up in the streets. Little orange plastic spiders pierced his scuffed shoes. Dancing skeleton streamers fluttered in the autumn wind. Little bits of candy wrappers slipped out of some of the drug-filled humans' pockets who were aimlessly loitering the street. A couple of girls wore jean short shorts, pig-tails, brown pleather cowboy boots and a half red and white plaid half-tops. A huge towering was wearing a pink bunny suit and held a thick brown Cuban cigar in his left hand. A giant cloud of smoke escaped his hairy nostrils. Another grown man wore a green-leafed dress with a matching set of wings with a tight and well-groomed blonde bun. Sparkles decorated the man's face and bubblegum pink eyeshadow popped out his contact-lens covered eyes.

  Kol rolled his eyes. These humans had ruined a beautiful celebration and perverted it into some childish fantasy. They could use a splash of brilliant red splattering those terrible decorations. And Kol would love to give it to them.

  "Um, could you slow down?" asked the beautiful brown eyed warlock.

  Kol glanced over to the little Bennet's cheeks flushed red with the slightly chilled breeze. He parted his lips and then turned away from the warlock. His recently revived heart pounded as the image of those innocent and warm eyes occupied his mind.

  "Sorry, darling. So much to do. So little time," Kol said.

  "Are you always this stubborn?" Jeremy asked.

  "You have no idea, darling,"declared the immortal.

   Kol literally heard the slow irritated yet adorable eye roll that warlock sent his way.

  "I'm not your darling."

  Kol smirked and his eyes danced in mirth.

  "You'll be singing a different tune, soon, Little Bennett," teased Kol.

  "Don't call me that," protested Jeremy.

  "Would you prefer something else, _darling_?"

  Jeremy sighed as his heart accelerated. Kol's lips curved upward and a deep wave of satisfaction rolled over him. He loved when he created reactions inside others. Especially morally endowed beings like adorable warlocks.

  "Little Bennett, it is then."

  Jeremy groaned. "You're really annoying."

  "Me? No...never," falsely promised Kol.

  Jeremy snorted. "Do you always act like this? Or am I just lucky?"

  "Hardly," deadpanned the revived Mikaelson.

  "Wow. Be an open book, why don't ya," sarcastically stated the warlock.

  "Listen, Little Bennett, I'm not the sharing and caring type. So let's just drop the crap, okay?"

   "Fine," said the suddenly neutral toned warlock.

  "Fine? That's it?"

  "What do you want? Another groupie fawning over you? Sorry, that's not me," huffed off Jeremy.

  Kol smirked. "You're different."

  "Yeah. Yeah. Don't tell anyone. I have a below-average warlock reputation to keep. I'd hate to have anything separating from the rest of my magical siblings."

   Kol chuckled.

   Jeremy's heart thudded. Kol groaned internally as he felt his fangs descend and the red veins form under his eyes. A pang of hungry crashed against Kol's throat. A sweet whiff of musky pineapple invaded his senses. He was in trouble...

  "So what's first?"

  Kol opened his mouth to attempt using actual words. Nothing but a wisp of air bolted past his lips. An alcohol-polluted human woman stumbled out and accidently fashioned a tiny cut on her left thumb; and the hammered woman's blood caused his nose and fangs to pivot toward her direction.

 His gleaming monstrous white fangs pierced his lower lip. The drunken woman spotted his extended teeth and began screaming. Kol's blood red veins thickened and darkened under his eyes. The woman opened her jaw to scream again. Kol sped over and clamped his hand over her mouth and splintered her jaw. She whimpered in a broken and pained tumble of bloody breaths. Kol's fangs then pierced her neck and then proceeded sucking out cigarette tainted and vodka/whiskey filled blood. He also detected a touch of Tylenol flowing in her veins.

 Humans practically were asking to be killed. They were pathetic lumps of flesh who loved pumping toxic chemicals into their veins.

 A blast of pain struck his skull. His fangs scraped across her neck and shredded her skin and cracked her collarbone.

 "Stop it, Kol," commanded Jeremy.

  Kol growled and snarled. "Don't tell me what to do."

  His hunger burned in his gut. He wouldn't let anyone keep him away from his prey. Not even a pretty little thing like Jeremy Bennett. Kol Mikaelson was a predator. A predator who loved to pierce his fangs into weaker and dumber humans who honestly deserved to be killed with his superior physical prowess.

  Blood clotted at the whimpering, cowering woman whose jaw hung limply as her eyes darted between Kol and Jeremy. The warlock glanced at the human with empathy and knelt beside her and attempted to sooth her pain. Kol rolled his eyes and then winced at the increased strength of the adopted Bennett warlock's offensive attack to his frontal lobe.

  "It's going to be alright," promised Jeremy.

 Kol internally scoffed. The warlock could not be this naïve. Did he really think this moment would conclude peacefully? Where the human would leave and live out the rest of her miserable life as she wished. That was too good to be true.

 The woman let out a pathetic whimper that sounded more like a gagging cough. Kol smirked at her; and she shook her head and her eyes bulged with desperation. Kol smelled an acidic liquid escaping her body. His nose turned up in revulsion, but his fangs descended as the human's blood gently rolled down her ruined shoulder's skin.

  "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, darling," taunted Kol.

  He forced himself to stand despite the crippling pain. He stalked slowly over to the injured woman. Kol pushed aside the warlock who stood to face him. The warlock tumbled over on his back and released a hiss. The well-deserved push ruined the warlock's concentration for a moment. Jeremy looked at Kol with a pleading look and his brown eyes sent him a pang of guilt spiking through his chest like a dagger. Kol despised guilt equally as much as daggers. He tilted his face in a mocking expression as he waltzed over to the woman who tried to stand.

  Kol flashed over to her and shattered her knees and hips with a few simple wrist flicks. A silent scream of pain wheezed out her mouth and Kol smirked down. Another spike of brain-liquidating migraine assaulted his beautiful mind. He turned with a glare as he snarled at the brown-eyed warlock. Kol Mikaelson sneered at him and then struck his fangs into the woman, while ignoring the intensified pain attacking his brain.

  The woman shivered with her final pitiful attempts to fight Kol away from her neck. Her blood entered his throat. Kol's eyelids lowered as a satisfied taste swept his tongue and rolled down his esophagus.

Kol sucked and broke the woman's neck to eliminate the irritating wheezes and pants entered his ears. Her heart stopped and Kol was released from the migraine-induced pain. Her body dropped as Kol slurped on one final gulp of blood.

  The blood satisfied the burning sensation in his throat and stomach. A grin stretched across his face.

Kol rolled his eyes and flashed away while dragging Jeremy with him. Kol growled as he balled his fists into the brick wall in the darkened alley. The alley was covered in black smears aligning around an evergreen dumpster. A rotting piece of wood leaned against that evergreen dumpster under a boarded up, dust covered window that had three hairline fractures trailing down the frame. A few rats scattered as they walked down the sticky slimy pathway.

  "You should have let me be...warlock," teased Kol.

  "No way in Hell. I get you need blood. But murdering people is not helpful," reprimanded Jeremy.

  Kol scoffed. "Don't be like that, Little Bennett."

  Jeremy's heart pounded and fear reeked out of his skin. It halted Kol's anger and desire to snap a few necks. Preferably, not the warlock's or even the Bennett sister. Though, he wouldn't mind twisting Nik's neck a good nine times. His brother deserved some retribution for being an overall ass.

  "What's with that look? Did you expect me to drink from a blood bag?"

  Jeremy's silence and his wary gaze stirred the lingering anger that rooted itself in Kol's hallowed chest.

  Kol snarled. "You witches I swear. You think you know everything, but you don't."

 Jeremy glared at him. "We brought you back to life!"

 "I never asked for that."

  "What?"

  "I was fine. Hell, I enjoyed where I was."

  "You were dead..." said a confused Jeremy.

  "...I was in Hell," blankly stated the merciless immortal.

  "What?"

  "Stop it. You heard me the first time," huffed Kol.

  "How? How did-"

 Kol let out an exhausted sigh. "I wasn't good. Never good."

  "That can't be true," denied Jeremy.

  Kol snorted. "Someone's in denial. Already forgetting I just killed that little human?"

  Jeremy frowned. "Why'd you do it?"

  Kol rolled his eyes. "Don't make me spell it out for you Bennett."

  "I wouldn't dream of it."

  "You're a petty little thing."

  "And you are obviously a master at deflection."

  Kol smirked and walked to Jeremy, and slowly slid his palm and stroked the warlock's tense jaw.

  "Perhaps we should do something."

  "Like what?"

  "Anything. Especially if it's fun."

  Jeremy scoffed. "Really?"

  Kol shrugged. "It is the least you could do after hurting me with your mighty witch powers."

 Jeremy rose an unimpressed and yet incredulous eyebrow. "You were killing an innocent."

  Kol blinked. "And?"

  Jeremy groaned. "You're impossible."

  "So dinner first? Or something else, darling?"

  Jeremy gulped. "I-I'm good."

   Kol tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "I know this little hotel with amazing velvet bedsheets. And a no-questions privacy policy. All you have to do is compel the human host and slip the witch owner a month's worth of herbs. It's a good incentive while we spend some...quality time together, darling. I hate being interrupted when I'm busy."

  Jeremy's heart thudded. "You know we should head back...Your family probably wants to see you. You have been dead for...who knows how long."

  "I really don't care."

  "They're your family."

  "My family has other concerns at the matter. And don't pretend to care about my family so I will divert my attention away from you."

  "Huh?"

  "Darling, if you don't want me. Just say so."

  "That's not the problem."

 Kol smirked. "I knew that. After all I'm very handsome..."

  Jeremy's pupils dilated and he licked his lips. Kol watched the two puckered flaps with fascination. He leaned into Jeremy and pressed his lips into Jeremy's. Jeremy's lips then attacked Kol's an aggressive passion. Kol smirked into Jeremy's tongue and flashed them against the hard bricks. He angled Jeremy so his mortal form would remain unharmed.

   That damn warlock's lips were cracked yet tantalizingly soft. Kol had kissed many warlocks over the centuries. Jeremy groaned into Kol's throat and pressed a needy kiss to his tongue. Kol hissed. The resurrected vampire growled and pressed his hips into Jeremy's; nearly humping the mortal into a few shallow cracks along the wall. Jeremy's grip tightened around Kol's shoulders.

  They battled one another with desperate and hungry kisses, until Kol gently traced his teeth along a bulging blue vein on Jeremy's neck. Jeremy's hands slid away from Kol and breathed in quick pants. Those brown eyes wide with shock and panic. He pushed against Kol, who flashed away to the wall across the way. A pit of rejection filled his heart and stomach, but he buried his pain under a mocking sneer.

 "Can't handle the heat, warlock? You have better things to do? Or better people to screw?"

  Jeremy's jaw slackened. "I just saw you kill someone with those fangs of yours. So I know I'm justified to feel more than a little scared."

  "Well then you should run along, little Bennett."

  "I'm not leaving."

  "Oh. 'Cause you suddenly feel something? Go fuck yourself."

  "That wouldn't be possible."

  Kol scoffed. "Now you want to be amusing?"

  "Kol...I'm a warlock. We're taught to value life and the natural order..."

  "I don't need a baby warlock to give me a lesson on things I've known for centuries."

 "It's difficult for me to wrap my head around being comfortable with murder."

  "Murder is a part of life, darling."

 Jeremy let out an aggravated sigh. "Seriously?"

  "Deadly."

  "You have no guilt."

  By the Gods, why was he always falling with warlocks with over-thinking consciences? Why couldn't he just get one that didn't possess an ounce of a moral compass? It would make his life easier.

  Was that too much to ask?

  "Why would I have to feel shameful about her death? I've killed thousands out of boredom."

  "Thousands?" parroted Jeremy.

  "Actually it might be millions, now that I think about it," Kol said casually.

  "Millions?" squeaked Jeremy.

 Poor little warlock sounded like he was about to have a panic attack. And he didn't even do the killing. Strange little warlock.

  Kol shrugged. "Because honestly I've lost count. So many people, really."

  "Jesus..." breathed out Jeremy.

  "Well, him I can't speak for," teased Kol.

  "You're not funny," deadpanned Jeremy.

  He was hilarious. The warlock just had an enormous self-righteous stick up his ass...Like Finn and Elijah. Honestly, why did he always attract the self-righteous pricks?

  "Perhaps not now..." stated a slightly ego-wounded Kol.

  Jeremy ran his hand through his hair and pulled at his roots. His eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head.

 "Kol..."

"That's my name."

"I'm trying to...I want to try to understand you. Bonnie and I knew we were reviving a skilled murderer."

Kol internally winced. "At least we're on the same page."

"Be serious," begged Jeremy.

"That's beneath me, darling. Finn and Elijah are the serious ones. I'm just the fun brother."

Jeremy snorted. "I thought Klaus was the fun brother."

"Sometimes. But he's mostly an ass. Like Elijah and Finn. Those two were born with iron rods shoved up their asses," Kol stated in a mock serious voice.

Jeremy's lips twitched. "You're terrible, but at least you're honest."

Kol's lips parted. His face was etched in astonishment. Witches and warlocks relentlessly and constantly kissed his ass until they received what they wanted. Be it his protection, body, resources or all three. He often treated them with respect and somehow that made them realize he could provide them anything they asked for. Some used him as leverage to use against their enemies or act as a buffer between them and Nik. The witches and warlocks feared Nik more than him. They might have a point, but he was unpredictable.

When he swung away from the path they assumed he would follow, they treaded cautiously. As they should. He might have cultivated a renowned reputation of respecting and representing those with magical gifts. At the end of the day, though, he was still a Mikaelson.

And a monster.

Those other witches and warlocks never forgot what he was. No matter how much he bowed to their wants and respected their spells and their tie to Earth. His nature was unchanging as it was unnatural.

Witches and warlocks loathed anything unnatural. Even though some had helped create many unnatural creatures like him and his family throughout the years.

"Nothing to say, Kol?"

Jeremy's simple question jolted Kol away from his thoughts. He glanced at the brown-eyed young man who stared at him with a mix of frustration, hesitation and trust.

Trust hadn't been reflected to Kol in _years_. Centuries, even. People simply did not trust. At least those who used their brains. Kol wasn't afraid to harm, kill or embarrass others. His family was not exempt from his actions. And everyone knew that.

  Yet, this young, naïve warlock was staring at him openly with wide trust. No one was that stupid. Little Jeremy Bennett either lacked the brain power or loved ignoring his instincts. How disappointing.

Jeremy really believed in Kol and that was surprisingly heartwarming. And here he thought he lost his feelings centuries ago.

For this particular warlock, he was considering unlocking bubbling sensations he thought had been buried ages ago.

Kol's lips tilted up into a small endearing smile. "Not really, darling."

Jeremy's cheeks burned with bright ruby red patches that stretched to the tips of his adorable mortal ears. Kol wanted to rip his clothes off and worship his warlock properly and slowly. He forced himself to not corner the warlock against his will. It wouldn't be fair to make Jeremy...play with him. Especially when he didn't exactly accept Kol's undying love for murder and torture.

Couldn't change a person's perceptions overnight. Kol wasn't in the business of trying to change warlocks, no matter how pretty they were.

 "Kol, I get you are what you are. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Could have fooled me."

"Smart ass."

Kol smirked. "You say the nicest things, darling."

"Why her?"

"Why what?"

"Of all the humans?"

"She was there. I was hungry."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want from me?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I just thought there'd be more to it."

"Blood is just blood."

Jeremy thinned his lips. "Is that just a vampire thing? Or is it just a "you" thing?"

"I don't really think about it. I just feed when I have to."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow..."

"Do you overthink any food you eat?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Nope." A flash of realization lit up his eyes.

Kol mockingly rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough."

Jeremy shook his head. "I'm just curious."

"Obviously," drily stated Kol.

Jeremy rose his eyes to meet Kol and answer him. But his flecks of brown widened in alarm. Kol turned around to spot a group of five supernatural creatures. Four of them were definitely vampire. The sun-proof jewelry struck the small ray of artificial light and sent an annoying sparkle to Kol's right eye.

Kol moved to block Jeremy from them. His jaw tensed. His muscles tightened and prepared to move and slaughter them soon. Kol did not have an ounce of concern for these idiots. They seemed to carry this self-deluded confidence and perceived invulnerability. These four vampires and their little werewolf were over their heads, and they had yet to grasp the gravity of the situation.

He glanced at the five of them. Four were males and the fifth was female. Three of the males were vampire, as was the girl.

The final male was a werewolf. Kol could practically smell the woods off his tight white shirt. The werewolf was tan and had black hair and dark brown eyes.

One vampire grinned at Kol with a mocking, arrogant smile Kol would not oppose to ripping off his face. He had bright red hair and hazel eyes. The irritating vampire had an odd coloring mixture that consisted of ghostly pale skin with a few patches of bronzed skin. Freak.

The second vampire male wacked his arrogant buddy upside his head. Kol internally laughed. He might regret killing that one. He seemed more grounded than the others. He had white skin, blue eyes and light brown hair. His eyes were filled with something most baby vampires lacked. Intelligence.

The female was a dark haired Asian young woman with mysterious dark eyes. She appeared to know more than the other idiots in her group.

The vampire who stood in the center of the group stirred a dark desire in Kol. Well darker than usual. That vampire was white, and had forest green eyes, and light brown hair. His eyes had merely glanced over Kol, and his pathetic brain did not process him.

That boy was one of the vampires who killed him.

Kol unleashed an icy sneer. And he wanted to tear that vampire apart.

  The vampire's green eyes widened when he really looked at Kol. His jaw slackened. His thick eyebrows furrowed. He shook his head violently.

  "No...You were dead. We killed you."

   Kol smirked sadistically. A sinister curve promising to end any hope that this pathetic vampire and his associates would survive. Revenge was truly the most satisfying thing any person could participate in.

  "You're mistaken darling."

  "But-"The green-eyed vampire started.

  "Stefan. Who is this guy?" asked one of the louder minions. Kol rolled his eyes at the stupidity of that egotistical vampire.

  The female narrowed her eyes at Kol. "You should run along now. I'm not in the mood to hurt anyone, tonight."

  Kol scoffed. "Oh, now I'm scared."

  She looked away from him and bit down on her bottom lip.

  The others flanked around the green-eyed vamp. Kol internally snorted. He would be as much help as a vitamin shot for a dying man.

  "He's one of the Originals," said the vampire known as Stefan.

  That name somehow sounded familiar. Kol Mikaelson couldn't care one way or the other. Their _beloved_ Stefan would die by his hands.

  "That's not possible," whispered the female vampire.

  "And who are you, darling? Another ignorant baby vampire?" Kol taunted.

  The female vamp arched a curious eyebrow, despite the fear stretching over her face. "Hardly," she deadpanned.

  A spark of curiosity struck Kol, and yet he shoved it down. Revenge now; question the mystery girl later.

  He had no qualms killing any friends of the one half who killed him. Kol Mikaelson was one of the most ruthless Originals. He had cultivated centuries of terror to his name because of his unpredictable massacres. Kol never understood what all the fuss was about.

  "Who. Are. You?" demanded the insolent ginger vampire.

  Kol flashed over and shoved his hand into the rude vampire's chest with an amused smirk decorating across his face. His eyes filled with boredom as the arrogant little thing's body convulsed. He then yanked out the pulsating organ and smiled as the body dropped to the floor. His right palm then released the lumpy, bloody thing to the ground as it landed in an undignified plop.

 He then pointed his blood-saturated finger to his chin and tapped it impatiently. He scanned over the remaining pests with an amused gleam in his eyes. Jeremy gasped and Kol ignored him.

  "Now what were you saying, darling?"

  "Oh. My. God," whispered one of the females whose heart raced and fear reeked from her pulsating veins.

  "You...are Kol Mikaelson," said the less boisterous vampire. He glanced at Kol with deep suspicion and wariness.

  At least one of them had some functioning brain cells.

  "What are you talking about Ric?" The werewolf questioned.

  "He's one of the Originals."

  "Huh?"

 The other male vampire sighed. "The first vampires."

 "What? That's not possible."

 The vampire known as "Ric" shrugged. "Well, we all had to originate from somewhere. We didn't just fall from the sky."

  The werewolf shook his head. "No, you're lying."

  Kol's lips flattened. This wolf was annoying. Plus, that flea bag was delaying his revenge. Kol immediately sped over to the wolf and snapped his neck in a sinister crack. The female shrieked as the wolf's body plummeted to the ground and the skull crackled upon the impact.

 "You animal," accused the female.

 Kol smirked at her. "I'm not one who needed a flea collar, darling."

  "What do you want?" Stefan demanded.

 Kol shrugged. "Many things. But I'll settle for your deaths."

 The female vampire shuddered and looked at the dead wolf. "Tyler..."she breathed. She placed her hand over her mouth.

  "You shouldn't be worrying about him," mocked Kol.

  She glared at Kol.

  Kol ignored her and turned to Stefan mockingly. His blood stained hands grabbed the baby vamp's throat. Kol squeezed happily with a menacing sneer that adorned his cheeks. He was to splinter a bone fragment that would paralyze Stefan and render him helpless to Kol's wildest and most creative torture fantasies.

  An aggressive jolt attacked Kol's brain. It blossomed into a vibrating grind around his skull. He growled out as he crumpled down on his knees. Kol wrapped his hands around his head.

  "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson," cooed a tall witch as she slowly approached him from behind.

  Kol continued growling out in pain.

  "Did you think I'd come to this city without some magical backup?"

  "Stop. Please," begged Jeremy.

  "And why would I do that?" taunted the witch.

  "Because he asked politely," interjected a feminine voice.

  "And who are you?" demanded the over-confident witch.

  The mysterious short blonde haired woman smiled coldly. "Someone who isn't afraid to hurt you, amateur."

  "What are you-" the witch started. She then crumpled to the ground with streams of blood running down her cheeks. The witch screamed as her eyes imploded and her lungs stopped functioning. She let out a pained groan as her body solidified, and then her body scattered into flecks of dust.

  The mysterious woman then helped Kol up and gestured Jeremy to follow her. She rubbed circles on Kol's sore temples.

  "Better?"

 Kol simply removed her hands from his head. "I'm fine."

  The blonde arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

  "I said I'm fine, _sister_."

 The blonde lips set into a frown. "I'm just trying to help."

  Kol scoffed. "Yeah, right..."

  "Kol..."

  "As much as this little sibling moment is entertaining, why are you here?"

  "You're not very bright.

  "Look, we need to go, Stefan." Ric suggested.

 Then a giant crack resounded from his back and he toppled to the ground. A small organ fell to the ground, Kol smelled the pulsating heart. Four down, only two enemies separating Kol from his end game. Too bad about that one, he seemed like a decent immortal.

  "I don't think that will happen, so please stay _Rippah_."

  Kol groaned as Nik sauntered over to Stefan. It was typical Nik. He loved controlling everything. Nik couldn't stand when anything or anyone dared to interfere with his plan. And then he like playing off his impulses with the sickly sweet claim of "Family Forever".

  It was complete crap, really.

  "Have we met?" asked the incredibly unobservant vampire.

  "Shut up," hissed the female vamp.

 At least, she had sense. The _Rippah_ obviously did not.

  Nik's dimples expanded. "Not officially, but I'm a fan."

  "Uh. Huh. Right, I'm going now."

  Nik's dimples vanished. "No, you're not. There's still unfinished business between you and I."

  "How? I've never met you."

  Nik leered down at Stefan. "You killed my brother."

 "That doesn't narrow it down."

 "Him," Nik said as he angled his eyes at Kol. Kol rolled his eyes. Their eldest sister smile tilted up. Jeremy's jaw dropped and his brown eyes widened happily. Stefan blinked and parted his lips while allowing a curse word to slip out. The female vampire let out a mad tirade of chuckling.

  "You're screwed, Stefan."

  Stefan darted his eyes between Nik, their sister, Jeremy and Kol. The female vampire walked away from her green-eyed companion. She then leaned against the brick. Her eyes glued at the historic gathering. Kol noted she seemed to not care about Stefan one bit.

 "Kol, he's all yours."

  Kol smirked. "Finally I get to have some fun."

  Jeremy coughed. Kol turned around to see Jeremy shake his head. Kol squinted his eyes at the warlock. Jeremy tilted his head toward Stefan and smiled at Kol. Warmth and gratitude exploded in Kol's chest.

  Kol angled his neck back to Stefan. A dark twisted smirk curved up to his ears. His eyes and teeth shined under the darkness.

 Stefan attempted to run. Nik stopped him with a push back over to Kol. Kol sneered into Stefan.

  "You stay."

 Stefan nodded under the overwhelming power of the vampiric compulsion. Kol then bent the spine in half and then twisted his neck. Afterwards, he rammed the ribs into his heart. Finally without any more flourish, he grabbed the rotting piece of wood that leaned against the evergreen dumpster. And then he pierced the pest's chest. The vampire spluttered out a blood covered drool puddle. His green eyes dulled and his breathing escaped out one final pitiful wheeze. His skin greyed.

  Kol smirked. Finally, that took way too long. Now the other deserved to really suffer. No one mistreated Kol Mikaelson like a piece of dead meat and walked away from him intact.

  Nik sighed. "A bit short, but if that's what you want."

  Kol groaned. "And what do you suggest I should have done, brother?"

  Nik shrugged. "Perhaps hanging. Daily of course. For at least 3 centuries."

  "I have a life, Nik." Kol was not about to waste his eternity for some baby vampire who deserved to get killed immediately.

 "It wouldn't take as long as you think," informed Nik.

  Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm not you Nik."

  "Obviously. Or we wouldn't be in this predicament," growled Nik.

  Kol's eyes flashed dangerously. "Listen you annoying bas-"

  Jeremy and Freya glanced at them warily. The female vampire simply watched the tense brother off with trepidation.

  "Well, he killed him, right?" interrupted Jeremy.

  "Definitely, regular vampires don't come back after wood rams into their hearts. And who are you?" His older sister asked.

  "Oh, right. I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Bennett."

  "Forgive me, but you don't look like a Bennett."

 Jeremy chuckled. "Yeah, I get that. A lot. I'm adopted."

  "Oh, that's good."

  "That was a great spell by the way."

  His eldest sister smiled. "Isn't it? I've been waiting for a special occasion."

  "Well, thank you. It really helped."

  Kol frowned. Why were they bonding? They should stop right now.

  "Well you should be thanking Freya for showing up when she did," said Nik.

 Kol scoffed and went over to Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Kol with a glance that flickered between Freya and him. Kol sighed.

  Why couldn't he get the fun ones? Instead of ones who seemed to connect better with his irritating siblings.

  "He doesn't need to-"

  "Well, sister, it's great you are somewhat useful."

 Jeremy coughed.

  Kol clenched his jaw.

 That warlock was getting on his last nerve.

  "I'm glad you didn't let my brain fry."

 Jeremy coughed, but to hide a laugh. Freya's lips bent upward in small curls. Nik's dimples popped out. The female vampire bit her lip nervously.

 Nik turned his attention to the mystery vampire. "Now, I'd like to talk with you, love."


End file.
